The Moon and the Sky
by MikaHoshiHime
Summary: Mika Sorano is a down to earth girl in her own fantasy world of becoming the best Storm rider just like her master  and to become a famous singer.But someone from her past who made her want to continue life shows up once again to make her life more happy


**_Life is a Stage_**

**_A circus _**

**_The curtains rises_**

**_The Lights shine_**

**_And at this moment_**

**_That very moment_**

**_Anything can happen~_**

Looking out the window I saw children playing and having the time of their lives…

When I sit here doing nothing and not being like them. Your only a kid one time in your life so might as well make it better

As my tiny feet approached the door It opened and I saw light. I put my hands over my eyes when they closed I opened them and what I saw was amazing. It was a wide open space up above me. I couldn't speak its like my voice had vanished. I ran joyfully and spun around as if I felt like my old self again. I remember Papa telling me stories when we would take rides to the country and we would sit on a hill and just look at the wide open space. "What was it called again…" I said to myself as I thought harder. Then someone was sitting next to me. "If you wanna know what its called its called the sky." a boy with spiky black hair had replied to me. My eyes widened

as I felt my face getting a little warm. Putting my hand on my face as the boy looked at me confused. "Are you blushing?" he said teasingly as he was grinning cheerfully. With him saying this made my cheek puff. He looked at me and then chuckled. We started to play our childish games. I never thought I could get my happiness from a complete stranger. But what can you do I say giggling.

From then on we always met up with each other on this same spot. But I have been spending these 7 days with this boy and I still didn't know his name. "Today I'll ask him" I said with confidence

. "Ask me about what?" as the boy appeared out of nowhere. I jumped and looked at him with a nervous but scared face. For some reason something inside me felt different like a feeling that Ive had lost. Then I felt someone poking my sides I couldn't help but laughing out loud. "STOP IT HURTS AHAHHAHAH" I said in a very pleading voice. "why should I ahhah?" the boy said. As my eyes caught his eyes. Then I saw something in them they weren't just a maroon color but I saw something..but what could it of been . I haven't seen anything like this before. Its like his eyes were showing me of what the future holds for us. But I wasn't sure what I hope in the future is to stay by this boys side.. "Hey yoohoo? You there?"

(Boys POV)

I looked up and saw it was another clear day. Thinking of her made me feel unknown feelings I had never felt. I smiled at the thought of her even her appearance made me feel as if this was just a dream. I couldn't believe a girl like this could be talking to me all the girls think of me as a nobody except my friend Ringo but she's like more of a sister to me ..but this girl thinks differently.

I see her sitting there at that same spot we meet up everyday . That big hill where we would just lose ourselves into the wide open sky. Then I hear a voice a very soft voice like someone singing.

There I see its her voice

Hearing the sound of her voice gave me a warm feeling inside as if someone has wrapped me with a big soft blanket. My eyes closed as I started to drift in her melody.

~English Lyrics

**aimo aimo**

**neder rushe**

**noina miria**

**ender prodea**

**fotomi**

**We are in a warm ocean.**

**lulei luleia**

**The dancing larks in the sky are waves.**

**lulei luleia**

**You are a young and gentle child.**

**aimo aimo**

**neder rushe**

**noina miria**

**ender prodea**

**fotomi**

**We are in a warm ocean.**

Then she stopped.. I looked up and saw her face was in front of me. Being surprised I jumped as my face started to get warm.

"Hiya" she said in a cute tone. My face got even warmer " Um Um Hi" I said as I waved my hand at her. She just smiled and then sat right next to me. She looked at me with a serious face. "What's wrong?" I asked. She finally replied "These 7 days we've hanged out and I still don't know your name.." she said as she looked down on the ground.

I just smiled. 'Well..my name is-"

Millions of possibilities Is that my destiny?

~Mika POV~

Struggling and grabbing onto my pillow as im still in sleep mode "What's your name?" I kept saying over and over again. I finally then woke up to the sound of my alarm clock. I glanced over and saw it was already time to get up. I arose from my bed and walked over to the mirror. I rubbed my eyes cause there were still a bit blurry. My vision was finally cleared. I looked all messy because of the eyeliner smeared on my face. I chuckled to myself "Last night was a fun experience." I said as I grab my uniform. Then I quickly ran into the shower. I ran out of the bathroom forgetting to put my tights underneath my skirt but I couldn't go back I jumped out the window as my Air Trecks felt the pressure of the wind. I grinded on the railings and then flew straight into the sky. I hummed a little song to myself as I was on my way to school. I gently landed on the ground as I skated to the gate. Everyone just stared and backed away. I was confused I mean everyone avoids me in school but why did they make those looks as if I was a killer. "Mika-chann!" a cute high pitched voice came from nowhere. It was Kaede Amai one of my closet friends and my teammates. "Way to scare the students to death with how you look Mika-Sama." another voice came out of nowhere. It was Rini Ritoru another one of my friends and teammates I smiled. "HEY YOU BITCH!" I turned around as I saw a couple of wannabe storm riders carrying metal poles and baseball bats. I looked at them with a pretend confused face "What whoo me?" I said as I pointed to myself. The leader twitched and said "SHUT YAW MOUTH!" he said as he came charging. I grinned with a evil smile I flashed behind him and kicked him on the nape of his neck with my ankle. He fell right down. Then his teammates all ran to us. Rini and Kaede looked at each other and grab each others wrists. They jumped and then started spinning as it made a electric fire release from their attack. Then "BOOM!" it knocked out every member from the team. "That's what happens when you mess with us Team Shooting Star!" I said in a serious but cute tone. Everyone was in shock and then ran all towards us amazed. I looked at Rini and Kaede with a confused face.

"Oh well at least I have a real excuse of why im late for homeroom this time" I laughed to myself.

~After School~

As I was walking home from school I heard Rini's voice call out from the street. "MIKA-SAMA!" she said flashing her way through kids on the sidewalk. "Rini-chan, whats up?" I looked at her. Rini looked at me with a excited face as she tried to catch her breath "Mika-sama we got invited to Circuit Starlight." she said in a excited tone. My eyes widen I jumped like a little kid getting a new toy "Omg Omg I can't believe this! how? who?" I said wanting to know. "Kamiko-sensei did." Rini said with a smile. My eyes went calm "Arigato Kamiko-ane" I thought to myself with a smile. Looking up in the sky ive been having a great day so far I got into a fight with amateurs I got a free crepe from a boy in my class and now I find out im going to Circuit Starlight. Could this day get any better as I put my headphones on. I took my first step on the street then I took a step back. My eyes closed but then opened to see a group of storm riders riding by. I glanced at them one by one but then something no someone caught my eye. Seeing spiky black hair swaying in the wind with a pair of maroon eyes. I had trouble trying to speak it had felt as if someone had stolen my voice. Our eyes met but he looked away fast and quickly skated away. I looked at the way he had went to "Could you be him?" I whispered.

~Home~

I opened the door spinning around in a circle "OH WONDERFUL ANI OF MINE YOUR IMOTO-CHAN HAS GOOD NEWS!" I said as it echoed through the house. "Akira-ani where are you?" I said screaming. Then a piece of paper flew into my face. I grabbed it off and read it it had said-

Dear Imoto-chan,

When you get this it means im out. heard the news of you guys being invited to Circuit Starlight Kamiko-chan told me and I was jealous I wanted to go but Kamiko-chan wants me to do something important with her tonight. Hope you have fun. (:

Ani 3

P.s.

Bring me home some food I can't watch a new episode of true blood if I don't have any snack age :3

Thank ya3

I laughed "Oh Ani you make me laugh!" I crumbled the piece of paper and ran up stairs. I looked in my closet and saw I had nothing really fancy to wear tonight. "How can this be when ever I do buy new clothes I don't go anywhere good or fancy but now when I need new clothes I go somewhere fancy…this sucks…." I said depressed but then I heard someone tapping on my window. It was my childhood friend Kin. I opened up the window and saw kin had something behind his back. "Hi Mika-chan." he said with his cute smile. "Hi Kin-kun" I said smiling back. "Close your eyes Mika-chan I have something I want to give you." he said with a calm smile. My face had a slight tint of pink I could feel it getting a little warm. I closed my eyes my thoughts started to go crazy *what is he gonna do what is he gonna give me?* I kept saying to myself. "You can open your eyes now." he said to me. I opened them and saw a bag filled with new clothes. My mouth grew into a big grin. I jumped on Kin and hugged him. "Arigato Kin-Kun!" I said hugging him tightly. He blushed and held me back. I looked at the bag of clothes. I smiled and pulled out a long black shirt with white stars printed on it. While wearing ripped skinny tights. I took out my high ponytail as my shortish hair fell. I looked at myself in the mirror and smiled but I noticed I was being stared at. I saw Kin eyes looking at me I blushed. "What's wrong is there something you wanna say?" I said with a slight blush. He just smiled "Your just soo adorable that's all." I blushed really hard. Then my cellphone ringed. "Hello" I answered. "Mika-chan where are you!" Kaede screamed over the phone. "Ahhh Kaede lower your voice God!" I said almost going def. "Gomen But you gotta get here there bout to start the show!" she said excited. "Well I'll be there buh bi." I said as I hanged up. I sighed and looked at Kin as he nodded "I know" he said with a smile. The both of us jumped out of the window and skated through the busy streets not being noticed. We arrived in a dark alley way I looked both ways to make sure no one was around. I placed my hand on the wall and had said "Scala Caeli" (Ladder of Heaven). A man in a star hooded cloak opened a opening. As me and Kin walked in we saw many people having the time of their lives drinking dancing. But my eyes were mostly set on the stage. I smiled and clenched my fists. "Are you nervous?' kin asked me worried. "Nu im just excited and happy." I said with a smile. Then hands grabbed me I turned around to see Rini and Kaede looking at me with that look of "Where have you've been young lady?" I laughed. "See im here now" I said scratching my head with a goofy smile. They looked at me "We're on!" they both screamed at me. They grabbed me as we were backstage getting dressed and ready for the show. We were near the entrance to the stage. A man with bleached hair was in the middle stage "And now finally we get to see the not well known group of the famous Storm rider Team Shooting Star!" he said in the microphone. As the crowd screamed. I gulped "How many people are out there?" I said getting a little nervous. Kaede looked "Hmm bout 200 people" she said with a giggle. I looked again "Umm guys-" I was cut off by the stage director before I can chicken out. We were set into a room where the three of us were going to appear on the stage separately. I took a deep breath and looked straight as I said to myself "Yosh Im ready!"

The smoke leaked out as we appeared then the music started.

English~

My heart was beating so crazily but then my voice jumped out

All three of us were a different world

Make a night flightHave a nice flightMake a night flightHave a nice flightTurning tiny gearwheels andGetting spinned and engaged, we will321 and, take off from the baseGradually sunrise is comingIf you are slow, you'll be late321 and, take off from the baseWhen its seen from a different angle than usualThis scenery looks strange andYou get your face closer to the window andYou ask meCan I leap into you?The love with you, which I can't use a parachute inIs exciting and sweetMake a night flight, The sky is twinklingHave a nice flight, This isn't a dream, is it?Make a night flight, I'm getting excitedHave a nice flight, What can we seeMake a night flight, Higher than the cloudsHave a nice flight, Where are we flying to?Make a night flight, Over the starry skyHave a nice flight, Leading to tomorrowSpinning huge propellersProduces circularly-flying energy321 and, take off from the baseGradually sunrise is comingIf you are slow, you'll be late321 and, take off from the baseWhen I see you from a different angle than usualYou somehow look wonderfulI'll get my face a little closer to you andI'll fly for a night flight, I'll never lose to that girl The love with you, which I can't use a parachute inIs exciting and sweetMake a night flight, The sky is twinklingHave a nice flight, This isn't a dream, is it?Make a night flight, I'm getting excited Have a nice flight, What can we seeMake a night flight, Higher than the cloudsHave a nice flight, Where are we flying to?Make a night flight, Over the starry skyHave a nice flight, Leading to tomorrow

I closed my eyes as the music stopped and then we all looked up. The crowd screamed of applaud. The three of us grabbed our hands and bowed. We left the stage and screamed "ENCORE ENCORE!" we looked and smiled and jumped in excitement. Kaede looked at me "Mika-chan go out there and blow them away!" she looked at me with a kittenish face. I was surprised but Rini looked at me and nodded as she smiled.

I then walked in the middle of the stage and grabbed the microphone and let my voice do what it was destined to do. A white light appeared above my head and brighten me up as my short silky white dress blended me in.

_**Baby doushitai? soujuu**_

_**handoru gyutto nigitte mou STANDBY**_

_**(Do you) want my heart & want my love?**_

_**NO! nmou! SWING shite KISS!**_

_**chuuto hanpa na STYLE wa NO**_

_**buttonjyatteru LOVE nara for me**_

_**Beautiful! Excuse me!**_

_**hoshitara rarara possibilities**_

_**POINT I don't care DOLLARS How much fake**_

_**POINT futatsu ni hitotsu**_

_**but ai nara shite**_

_**What 'bout my star?**_

While singing I had closed my eyes but then reopened them to the crowd. Someone stood out to me as the light was shining all round the people. It was the boy from earlier. I looked straight at him it felt as if I couldn't finish the song I just froze. I felt like I was being hypnotized. My body felt heavy but I had to snap out of it and get back to the show. I turn my head back to the direction to the boy, I squinted my eyes. It looked like the boy had mouthed my name. the words tried to come out but then another voice appeared to the song. I rubbed my eyes and saw long blond hair swaying it was Kamiko-san. As soon as I saw her sing it made me have a jolt of excitement as I joined her with the song.

_**Let me know what you want, I would give you!**_

_**How fantastic to be with you. My love!**_

_**nokkacchatteru koi demo GO!**_

_**mou ikkai nante nai kara Exciting**_

_**Wonderful! Charming you!**_

_**GET shitai kara rarara**_

_**We'll sing around the world**_

_**3. Hey, I count down.**_

_**2. Are you ready?**_

_**1. mou matenai yo**_

_**0. ai, narashite!**_

_**What 'bout my star?**_

_**anata to ROMANTIC DATE!**_

_**watashi ni MIRACLE KISS**_

_**futari no EMOTION DAT**_

_**Let me know what you want, I would give you!How fantastic to be with you. My love!  
**_

Kamiko walked to opposite side. As I was left in the middle of the stage signing the last verse. My bright purple eyes glowed brightly as the lights were shining at me. I reached out my hand and had sung it.

Let me know what you want, I would give you!

How fantastic to be with you. My love!

Kamiko looked straight at me and then grabbed my hand as we both bowed.

Kamiko patted my head and said 'You have done well Grasshopper" she said in old Chinese's man voice as she laughed. "Well I did learn from the best" I said with a cute grin. Kamiko looked at me and squeezed me tightly and spun me around in circles. "AWW MIKA-CHAN IS SOOOO KAWAII YES SHE IS!" as she kept me in her grip. We both were laughing as I saw Rini and Kaede right in front of us. "Wow its scary how much they are alike." Kaede said giggling to Rini. I felt a sudden jolt of happiness and said to myself. "Im so lucky to be here!" with a cute smile.

Boys (POV)

Sitting on the roof gazing up to the sky. For some reason I thought bout my past. Looking up at the sky everyday up on that hill. Then I suddenly remembered someone being there with me. I know it was a girl..but it wasn't Ringo. Who was there I closed my eyes and thought harder. Then the image of her appeared. She had spiky long brown hair, and big bubbly purple eyes that would brighten up when ever the sun hit on them. She would wear anything with stars for her wardrobe. But then it hit me…"I don't even know her name." I said looking down. I sighed loudly and scratched my head "ahhh what I am going to do… I mean its not like im going to see her again." I said in a sad tone while laying on my side. "IKKI!" my friend Kazu screamed to me. I rolled over and saw him and waved. "COME DOWN HERE!" he said as if he wanted to tell me something important. I jumped down and grinded down on the flag pole. And landed on the ground. "What is it Kazu..Better be important." I said in a mellow tone. "Well I found a way for our team to get started." he said in a excited tone. I tilted my head "Oh how?". Kazu then pulled out 5 tickets to a club. I looked at them "wait is that the club full of advance storm riders?". Kazu nodded "ALL RIGHT LETS GO!" I said confident.

As me and Kazu gathered the team together we headed off to the club. As we were riding down the city street my friend Onigiri said "Hey look at the body on that girl!" he said getting a nose bleed. As when he mentioned it everyone looked and was gazing at this girl. I was far behind thinking bout other things. But then as I caught up to them I saw her. Her shortish spiky brown hair swayed as she tried to push it back with her hand. Then I saw her eyes. that's when I felt as if I was going to fall on my face but looked away as fast as I could.

We finally arrived to the club and it was rather a hassle to get in. we didn't know where the door was. We kept looking and finally I saw two people in a alley way. One of them put there hands on the wall and suddenly a man in a hooded cloak appeared. We all shivered cause it was rather creepy. We all ran to the opened wall/door and entered. I looked around was amazing by it . With its colorful and neon lights flashing all round. I felt like I was in a dream. But noticing that I haven't gone to the bathroom for some time today I had to go really bad. I ran off screaming "SHIT SHIT SHIT!". everyone looked at me as if I was crazy. As I was in the gentlemen's washroom I heard a roaring of people screaming. "Oh? Must be someone bout to perform, I wanna see" I said smiling but I felt like my time in bathroom was going to take a while. But then as I was done my business I ran out to see who ever was performing. But the performance was over " God damnit!" I screamed as I bit my thumb. I sulked over to my friends at the bar. "Ikki you just missed the greatest performance!" Kazu said smiling. I looked up at him with a demonic dead face. Kazu ran away and screamed like a pansy. Akito then came out of nowhere and had said 'You do know the lead singer is doing a encore." he said smirking. I looked down at him "Realllyyyyyy" I had squealed in a high pitch tone. He then looked at me and then walked away. I laughed and then the room suddenly got dark. I looked straight across the room and saw her. The girl from earlier. My feet ended up stepping closer and closer to her. My face was speechless. My eyes were locked on her the way she moved was so elegant and so beautiful. But then suddenly my mouth opened and said "Mika". but then I noticed she was looking right back me. I snapped out of it by Kazu dragging me out of the club. I looked at Kazu "Why did you dragged me out of there?" I said kind of peeved. "Well Onigiri kind of looked up this blond chicks skirt man she looked so mad But her man was with her and saw him doing it.

I sighed loudly. I waved a goodbye to my friends and parted my way back home. I looked up at the starry sky and thought of that girl "Mika..huh?" I said smiling to myself.


End file.
